


Skyhold Studios

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Porn, Art, Attraction, BDSM, Boundaries, Bull sees all, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Fan Art, First Day At Work, Flirting, Gay, Gay Dorian Pavus, HIV/AIDS mentioned, Hard Limits, Inquisition team are actors and/or crew, Legal Documents, M/M, Modeling, Mutual Attraction, Nude Modeling, Pansexual The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Photo Shoots, Porn, Porn Studio, Porn actors, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Sexual Harrassment, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tattoos, Tevinter Racism, Tevinter is like North Korea or somewhere, Uncomfortable interaction, Workplace, blood phobia, introductions, limits, meet the team, porn stars, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: Dorian’s first day at his new job at the top porn studio in Thedas. What wonders, and wobbles, await?More tags to follow as the story progresses 🍆Art in chapter 2!





	1. Welcome to Skyhold

Dorian arrived at Skyhold Studios at just before 11am, nervously fixing his shirt. He'd battled with what to wear on his first day at the top porn studio in the country, it wasn't exactly your usual first-day-on the-job situation. The email said the dress code was casual so no pressure, so he'd decided, finally, on a simple black tank top with open sides to show his lean, tanned and tattooed body, and black shorts, since it was hot out, and had gone subtle with his makeup - just his usual kohl eyeliner and a little gold highlight.

He pushed his sunglasses up into his black hair, hoping it made him look effortless and casual without seeming nonchalant, and gave his moustache ends a twist. He'd been given so many notes at his last place saying he should ditch the tash, it made his twink status questionable, particularly when he was younger, but literally no-one could call him a bear or a daddy just because of some facial hair. Luckily other men in his preferred category had taken to more ‘masculine’ fashion in their personal appearance, like beards and tattoos, so he hoped it wouldn't be an issue anymore. He could be a hunk if he did heavier weight training but he was very happy with his lean, toned musculature, thank you very much.

Taking a deep breath, he walked onto the lot, turning back to make sure there were no obvious signs that where he’d parked was off limits. He'd expected a permit or something when he started but nothing had been mentioned yet. Satisfied his beautiful _ Incaensor _ convertible he'd paid an arm and a leg to get shipped all the way from Tevinter wouldn't get clamped, he headed into the shade of the buildings.

It was a huge lot, Inquisition P.C. was almost as rich as some of the major mainstream film studios around, so he followed the signs to the main entrance. There were more cars here, apparently the main parking lot for employees, and he wondered if he should go back and move his own car when a loud beep made him jump and turn. An enormous SUV was pulling in, much bigger than the usual off-roaders no-one ever took off road around here, must be a custom job. Dorian moved to one side to let it pass, and it crawled towards him before pulling up right beside where he stood. The tinted window on the driver's side rolled down with a soft whirring sound and Dorian’s mouth went dry. 

The biggest Qunari he had ever seen peered out at him, each horn wider than the whole width of Dorian’s shoulders on either side of the bald head. A meaty forearm the size of a small tree trunk protruded to rest on the frame, and an almond-shaped grey eye smiled at him as he leaned forward. 

“Hello there.” he said in a deep, gravelly voice that made Dorian’s dick twitch. “Need any help?” he asked, looking Dorian up and down slowly. Pulling himself from his momentary stupor, Dorian cleared his throat and smiled charmingly.

“Apologies, my name is Dorian. Dorian Pavus.” he said, offering a hand to the giant. The man grinned and took his hand, which felt truly tiny in his, shaking it firmly. He was unbelievably warm and obviously incredibly strong, Dorian noticed the steering wheel of his truck was reinforced with steel. His touch was gentle and measured, but not patronising. 

“You must be the new guy! The Boss mentioned you were coming today.” he said with a chuckle, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Oh good, Dorian thought, _ puns _. 

“Yes, I was just heading inside. Bit of a maze, this place.” he said. The man chuckled and nodded. 

“Tell you what: let me park this sucker and I'll show you where to go.” he said, sitting back in his seat, then stopped and leaned towards Dorian again. “I'm Bull, by the way. The Iron Bull.” he said with a devilish grin. Dorian gaped at him, his brain melting from how very attracted he was to this incredible person, and thankfully the giant was too busy pulling into a spot, reserved especially for him by the looks of how big the bay was, to notice. 

Dorian stood dumbly for a moment, then his mouth began watering when he saw the man in his true and full form as he got heavily out of his truck, vaguely noticing he had a slight limp in his left leg and used built-in bar to swing himself out.

He was over 7 feet tall, his horns wide but his shoulders even _ wider _ . He was shirtless other than a leather shoulder harness, presumably to support an injury; huge scapes of light grey skin hitting the sun perfectly to show every dip and curve of muscle. He wasn't particularly lean, his stomach a little soft with fat, but he was _ built _. Each bicep was the size of Dorian’s waist, shoulder muscles and pecs and upper abs defined and firm. Vitaar-style tattoos covered both shoulders and down his arms, and scars criss-crossed over almost every part of his body, including his face. It was then that Dorian realised he only had one eye, the other was covered by a metal patch shaped like a warped triangle, the corners curling back clockwise. He was getting bigger, how was that possible, Dorian’s head falling slowly back as he approached, eyes locked on his face. 

“Well then, big guy, let's get you settled, huh? Know who you're meeting?” The Iron Bull asked, grinning down at him, clearly loving how much attention he was getting from the other man. Dorian, yet again having to make himself concentrate on something other than this man, the rippling muscles apparently flexed for his benefit, pulled his phone from his back pocket and only barely noticing the mocking nickname coming from someone this _ big _. 

“Cassandra Pentaghast, the casting director.” he said, reading off the email he'd received. Bull grinned and nodded. 

“Let's go.” he said, leading the way into the entrance. Dorian took another calming breath, and followed at an ever so slight run. 

The inside of the building had very nice decor, fresh and light, an open plan lobby with a desk at one wall, and lush red chairs for waiting. A woman was sitting at the desk, writing something in a large notebook, and she looked up when they came in. 

“Hello! Morning, Bull, who's your friend?” she asked with a smile, her accent Northern Denerim, Dorian thought. There were so _ many _ accents down here, it was very confusing. She had a layered brown bob, big boobs, and a very kind face. 

“Hey, Flissa, this is our new guy, Dorian.” he said with a grin, leaning on the desk in a flirty way. 

“Oh! Lovely, I'll give Cassandra a ring and tell her to come down. Take a seat, if you like, there's cold water over there. Hot today, isn't it?” She spoke with such upbeat cadence it made him smile. Dorian smiled and nodded.

“Thank you. Flissa, was it?” he asked and she nodded with a grin. Bull smirked at him, then went over to where a glass water dispenser stood. It was clearly ice cold, condensation puddling on the table's surface, and full of fresh mint and lime wedges for flavour. Bull filled two cups from the built-in tap, and handed one to Dorian before taking a couple of big gulps from his own. 

Flissa finished her call and said Cassandra was on her way down. Dorian thanked her and took a seat in one of the red armchairs. 

“Are you an actor here?” he asked Bull when he sat down too, obviously in no hurry anywhere. The qunari grinned and nodded. 

“Yep. You're looking at the top-paid qunari porn actor in Thedas, big guy.” he said with a cocky smirk. Dorian wasn't surprised, the man was a _ god _, but he did wonder how he'd never seen him before. Though not a huge viewer of porn since it was his job, Dorian knew plenty of actors in the industry, and his own preferences would certainly include someone of such size. He must do straight work… he thought bitterly. 

“You're from Tevinter, right?” Bull asked after a moment. Dorian immediately tensed, this was rarely the beginning of a pleasant conversation. Tevinter had a terrible reputation, especially with qunari - it was probably where he got a good deal of those scars… Dorian nodded stiffly. Bull nodded his understanding, sipping his water, then miraculously changed the subject. “So, you a bottom or a top?” he asked casually, like they were deciding what to get for lunch. Pretending not to be dumbfounded by the lack of concern of his heritage, Dorian shrugged.

“I've dabbled in both, but I prefer to bottom.” he said honestly, talking about sex had gotten much easier for him since he'd moved South. Bull grinned and nodded.

“Do you do solo stuff too?” he asked. Dorian nodded. “Nice. Some people don't, ya know, but it's a great way to start out.” Dorian nodded his agreement. “Do any kink stuff?” Dorian was about to reply that yes, he did, but was interrupted by a door opening.

“Dorian Pavus, I presume.” A woman's deep voice asked. Dorian looked round and stood up quickly, seeing a woman in dark suit trousers and a crisp white shirt standing before him. 

“Yes, you must be Ms Pentaghast?” he asked, holding out his hand, which she shook firmly. She had a stern face, thick but sculpted eyebrows and very short black hair.

“Cassandra, please.” She said, her light brown eyes shifting to regard Bull. “I see you have already met one of our team.” She said. Bull grinned at her, standing too. 

“Just getting to know Dorian here, Seeker.” he said, patting Dorian’s back. She gave him a dubious look but sighed and turned.

“Follow me.” She said over her shoulder, and Dorian obeyed. He was very aware of Bull behind him and almost subconsciously moved his hips in a way that _ never _ failed. He heard a slight growl behind him that made him smirk, following Cassandra down the halls. This floor was an office space, open plan and full of desks and high-end computers. He saw a few people that may have been actors, but mostly it was just normal people going about their days. 

The place looked very cheerful, most of the desks and common areas decorated and lively. He also noticed some motivational posters dotted around, the usual workplace slogans like ‘hang in there’ but, instead of the kitten holding onto a piece of rope, it was a muscular man wearing Speedos and nothing else, his cock large and clearly visible in the tight swimsuit. 

As they walked, Bull was greeted by several people, including a large group of people who definitely looked like actors. One, a sprightly young man with reddish brown hair and a handsome face, came over to bump fists with Bull. Cassandra had stopped to speak to someone so Dorian observed.

“Morning, Chief, or is it afternoon?” the young man asked with a chuckle. Dorian was surprised by two things: his rather feminine voice, and his accent. Bull chuckled. 

“Hey, Krempuff, how's life?” he asked. The young man smirked, then noticed Dorian and his expression dropped somewhat, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Who's this?” he asked, nodding his head at Dorian somewhat rudely. Soporati, low class from Tevinter, how was he here? Or she? Dorian resisted the urge to frown at this person, confused and on edge. Bull cleared his throat nervously, cutting through their stares.

“Oh, right. This is Dorian Pavus, he's starting today. Dorian, this is Cremisius Aclassi. We call him Krem.”

“Tevinter.” The young man hissed, like it was some kind of disgusting disease. Dorian steeled himself and held out his hand to shake, giving him a measured smile.

“Pleased to meet you.” he said confidently. Krem looked at him suspiciously, then down at his hand with its black nail polish, and hesitantly shook it. 

“We'll see.” he replied. Dorian smiled so he didn't feel the sting, then Cassandra called him over and he said goodbye, leaving Bull and his friend behind. 

“You know Krem?” Cassandra asked as they continued on their path. 

“No… Common homeland, that's all… Honestly wasn't expecting to see another Tevinter here. Is...he an actor?” he said the pronoun uncertainly, but Cassandra simply nodded so he assumed that was correct. Bull had said ‘him’ too, he was fairly sure.

“Yes, he is our top trans actor here.” Ah, that explains it. No wonder he's down south; Maevaris was demonized for her transition and she's a powerful figure in the Imperium. He had no idea how the Soporati regarded gender but he seriously doubted it was any more forward thinking than the nobles… Then again, nobles were a particularly vicious, small-minded breed. “That was why we were so eager to get you from Redcliffe: it's a very popular tag, and we really needed a gay male actor to fit the bill, so you were perfect. Your people aren't exactly common around here.” She said, not so much kindly but certainly with respect. He smiled. He had been extremely popular in his previous works. Redcliffe Studios was the company he'd been with last, the one he'd been with since his porn debut. He was glad he was still desired in that sense.

They finally stopped at a door, the glass reading Cassandra's name and job title. She unlocked it with a keyring on her belt and let them in, turning on the light as they entered. 

It was a modest room, but not dingy or unpleasant. The walls were pale, natural light coming through the blinds, the hardwood floor was softened by a faded but obviously ornate rug and otherwise mostly dominated by a very organised desk with three chairs gathered around it. Cassandra sat in the lone chair on one side, Dorian selected one of the two on the other. 

Cassandra cleared her throat as she logged into her computer, then turned her attention to Dorian with a smile that wasn't entirely genuine but he appreciated the effort. 

“We are just waiting for Josephine, our HR manager, and we can get started.” she said, checking her watch. He nodded, glancing around the room. “While we wait, we can take your measurements.” She said, doing something quickly on her computer before standing up. Dorian stood too and, when prompted, stood beside a tall measuring stick against the wall. 

She took his height, weight, and measured his arms, shoulders, legs, waist, neck, ankles, wrists and, with total sterility and rather cold hands, his flaccid cock - girth and length. They would get his erect measurements on set, most likely. He provided his shoe size, favourite colours (black, gold, red and dark purple - he retained some Tevinter) and his preferred style of clothing and what cosmetics he used, all of which she sent to the costume department. After about 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door and Cassandra called them in, Dorian fully dressed again. 

A beautiful woman with dark skin walked in with a big smile. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a long white skirt, looking summery and lovely, her thick wavy black hair draped over one shoulder. Dorian stood up to shake her hand, which she accepted enthusiastically, and she sat on his side of the desk, grinning at him. 

“So sorry it took so long, the printer was acting up.” she said to Cassandra in a refined Antivan accent, then turned to speak to Dorian. “My name is Josephine Montilyet, head of Human Resources. Welcome to Inquisition Production Company, Dorian, I'm so pleased you have joined us.” he smiled graciously, nodding in thanks. She pulled a pen from the clipboard she was carrying and flipped through the several sheets of official-looking paper on it. “Now, I have your contract here, and we have a questionnaire for you, to ensure your personal comfort and safety, and the safety of our other actors, if we may go through it with you. Cassandra will serve as our notary witness.” he nodded, shifting to face her a bit better. 

She gave him another kind grin before beginning. “What is your full name, please?”

“Dorian Halward Pavus.” he said, and she wrote this down, once confirming how to spell the names. He then gave his date of birth, current address, and provided his right to work documents and visa information. 

“Now, the more personal questions begin.” Josephine said apologetically. “You don't have to answer everything, but it is in your best interests to provide as much information as possible. Your contract stipulates that you have the right to terminate your contract if any of your personal boundaries are forcefully crossed, but it is not legally binding if you do not provide those boundaries.” he nodded his understanding, pleased it was so official. “Now, how would you define your sexual orientation or preference?” 

“Homosexual.” 

“And your gender?” 

“Cis male.” 

“Have you been tested for HIV/AIDs in the last two weeks?” 

“Yes, last Friday in fact.” 

“And were the tests negative?” 

“Yes.” He provided a copy of the medical report as well as well as one from his last physical, which she was pleased to see.

“Have you ever been diagnosed with any other sexually transmitted disease or infection?”

“No.” _ Miraculously... _

“And are you willing to have unprotected sex as part of your employment?” 

“Yes, provided they have been tested clean.” She smiled and nodded, mumbling a small ‘good answer’. 

“Do you have unprotected sex in your personal life?” she asked. He nodded solemnly.

“Yes, but I haven't... always cared if they were clean or not. Now, I am better at asking, and refusing.” She looked at him a moment, a little sad, before writing it down.

“Have you ever had sexual relations with a female-bodied person, and would you be willing to do so?” 

“No and no.” She nodded, moving on.

“How do you feel about kissing on the mouth?” she asked.

“Favourable.” he said with a chuckle. She grinned.

“Are you willing to have anal sex? Both giving and receiving.” 

“Oh, yes.” he said, making her laugh. When she inquired which he preferred, he said receiving. 

“Are you willing to have anal sex with someone you have never met before?” 

“Yes.” 

“Same question regarding oral sex? Both giving and receiving.” 

“Yes to all. I am particularly talented at giving blowjobs to...well-endowed men.” he said with a cocky smirk, and she giggled. 

“Oh, you're going to do very well here.” She said with a grin. They carried on in this manner, assimilating his hygiene habits, preferred positions and any preferences regarding race and his history therein. “And… I believe you have met the Iron Bull?” she asked him. He nodded, giddy excitement bubbling in his chest at the name in this context. “He does not usually participate in gay scenes, though he is pansexual. Vaginal sex is easiest for his size apparently, but he is willing to start acting in gay scenes if the right partner comes along.” She raised her eyebrows at him with a grin, and he felt an excited shiver down his spine. “He is, as I'm sure you'd expect, very large down below. Are you currently in a position to do a scene with him?” 

“I…” he cleared his throat, cursing it's dryness. “Perhaps, if we had time to prepare... “ He said, the thought making his brain collapse again. “I wouldn't be able to straight away but… certainly at some point, I would love to.” he said, nervous and excited. She smiled.

“Don't worry, we plan to ease you in before getting you in any extreme scenes. He will be very pleased, I think.” He nodded, relaxing again, a blush threatening his cheeks. “That brings us to your hard and soft limits.” he nodded. 

“My hard limits are scat, vomit and,” he cleared his throat again, “blood.” She wrote these down. “Full disclosure: that was the deciding factor in my leaving Redcliffe.” Josephine looked at him, as did Cassandra, who had previously only been half listening while working on her computer. “The producer there was pressuring me to star in a kink series in which I would play a Tevinter Magister performing a blood ritual and they wanted it to be as ‘authentic’ as possible. Other than my own…. aversion to blood, I found it racist and inaccurate.” he said with a sigh, trying not get angry. Josephine touched his arm, smiling with the same gentleness. 

“Thank you for telling us. We will never pressure you, or anyone else, do something you are uncomfortable with, that is our promise to you.” She said, Cassandra nodding her agreement, and he smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, I very much appreciate that.” be said. She grinned and returned to the questions. His soft limits were minimal: penetrative knife play and excessive whipping as a byproduct of the blood thing, but he wouldn't be averse to it provided the person handling the whip or knife knew exactly what they were doing; a very well-trained Dom was something he fantasized about. He also wasn't completely comfortable with public or semi-public sex because that would be suicide in Tevinter, gay or not, and humiliation play was a grey area, he much preferred praise and encouragement, but he might be willing to try it. Past experiences had made him more wary of humiliating situations, but he could see a pleasurable aspect to it as well. 

His kinks included bondage, sensory deprivation, being manhandled and dominated - a definite sub -, group sex, including double penetration; sex toys, including large ones; pain (provided there is no blood), being choked, and older men, having a slight ‘daddy’ thing he didn't want to talk about. He didn't mind being racially fetishized or called a twink, and was happy to do scenes out of doors, on location or on sets. 

Once the rest of the legal stuff was sorted out, signing of contracts etc., they all stood and Cassandra shook his hand, officially welcoming him to the Inquistion Production Limited Company, or the Inquistion Family as Josephine called it.

“Now for the tour!” the latter said with a grin after shaking his hand too, taking his arm. Cassandra walked them out, then left them to handle something elsewhere. Dorian walked with Josephine around the huge lot, memorizing the layout as she explained where everything was. “This office is where we do all the designing and advertising. Oh, this is one of our photo studios, we'll be doing your publicity shots here. This is where we serve refreshments, there is always lots of food around and plenty of water and soft drinks - porn stars are extremely thirsty people.”

“In more ways than one.” he said with a chuckle, meeting the eye of a passing hunk, who was giving him The Look and Dorian gave it right back with his usual knowing smile. 

He had fun with Josephine, laughing and chatting with her as she showed him round. They were both from the North, she was from Antiva, also they found a camaraderie in that, she was very easy to talk to. 

The studio itself was even more impressive that Dorian expected, far better than his previous place. There was a whole wing dedicated to different sets for fantasy scenes: bondage dungeons, an Orlesian boudoir; a huge brothel set for group scenes, complete with a second floor; snowy cabins, cityscape apartments, some greenscreens with various changeable props, and even a quite accurate replica of the Magisterium meeting hall. “This one is new. Don't worry,” Josephine said, “you will always be consulted if a Tevinter-specific scene is taking place. We like to get things right here, we won't ever degrade or lie about a culture. It will be invaluable to have you working with us, as someone truly knowledgeable.” He smiled and nodded, thanking her.

It was past 2pm when they finally finished and Josephine hurried them to the food hall area so they could get some lunch before it closed. A lot of people were still around, eating and socialising, and Josephine saw an opportunity for introductions. 

Once they'd both grabbed some lunch, a salad and a sub sandwich respectively, Josephine brought him over to a large table where a lot of actors were sitting, a mix of men and women of different races and ages. Bull was amongst them, along with Krem, and the qunari grinned at Dorian in greeting. 

“Hey there, big guy, like what you see?” he asked with a ridiculous wink with his only eye. Dorian smirked back at him but otherwise ignored the question. 

“Everyone, this is Dorian Pavus, he is joining our gay team.” Josephine announced happily, then proceeded to introduce each person at the table by name and their...positions, for lack of a better word. “This is Blackwall, dom, usually straight,” an older man with long dark hair and beard, who nodded in greeting. Dorian vaguely thought about how big his cock was, how _ dom _ he could be and what ‘usually’ meant. “Sera, lesbian and serial prankster, you have been warned,” a big-boobed but skinny elven girl with haphazardly-cut short blonde hair and a mischievous face, who grinned slightly evilly at him, “you have met Bull and Krem, I believe. This is Varric, he writes our scripts and comes up with scenes,” a stocky dwarf with sandy red hair and an intelligent, if slightly busted up, face smiled at him warmly. 

“Yes, this company is rather famous for actually having good narratives, isn't it?” Dorian asked with a smile, making the man chuckle.

“Not exactly high praise but yeah, we try to make the story as good as the sex.” he said, making Dorian grin. Josephine giggled before continuing the introductions. 

“And here we have Leliana, our resident dominatrix. She also handles our security detail, scheduling and communications.” A woman with red hair cut in a razor-straight bob smiled at him in a guarded sort of way. Dorian made a mental note never to cross her. “Cullen, straight.” This man was a regular _ Adonis _ with blond curly locks a button nose. _ What a disappointment _, Dorian thought. “This is Maryden, straight and she also writes the majority of our original music,” a woman with black hair, “and Cole, also straight.” Cole was a strange, skinny young man with lank blond hair and shadowed eyes like he'd never slept in his life. Dorian wondered who on earth would want to watch a porn of him, then again he didn't fully understand why people wanted to watch straight or lesbian porn either. Cole and Maryden were sitting together and looked rather cosy, perhaps they were an item… 

“I'm very pleased to meet you all.” Dorian said with a charming smile. 

“Park it, Fancy Breeches!” Sera said in a generally Fereldan accent, with a distinct city roughness, smacking the empty chair beside her. He glanced at Josephine as he obeyed, who smiled warmly, if not slightly amused, as she sat with Leliana. Sera studied him for a moment before speaking. “You're Tevinter, yeah? So, how come you don't look like it? I mean, you look like it but...not really _ it _ it.” she said thoughtfully. It took him a couple of seconds to process the ramble but he smiled.

“Much as I love my incredibly flawed homeland, I try to distance myself from its beliefs and customs as much as possible.” he said honestly, and hoped that answer satisfied a couple of other people at the table too. She scrutinized him closely for a moment more before shrugging, seemingly satisfied with his answer. 

“Just don't go enslaving anyone and we'll get on fine.” she said, and he smiled bemusedly before nodding. 

“I promise.” he said, making her grin at him before continuing her huge meal of fries, mac and cheese, and a sub sandwich which she was steadily packing away.

“Where were you before working here, Dorian? I'm sure I've seen you elsewhere...” Blackwall asked in a gruff, rather dull voice. _ Maker help me if he ever decides to tell me a story _, Dorian thought as he smiled at him. 

“I've been with Redcliffe since I moved down South, but I left… oh, just under a month ago; issue with boundaries, unfortunately.” Blackwell looked thoughtful for a moment then recognition flashed over his face.

“Ah yes, I remember now. Quite a good little cocksucker, from what I've seen. Didn't know you were Tevinter though…” he said a little rudely. Dorian ignored the last part and concentrated on the rather arousing compliment said in a very Dom manner, smirking. Now _ that's _ what his voice should always sound like...

“Thank you, rather one of my best talents, I must say. Luckily, being from Tevinter does not impede my abilities.” he said, and he was sure he saw a trace of humour in the older man's stern gaze. He unconsciously glanced to Bull, only to find him looking right back at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Got your first photo shoot today, big guy?” the qunari asked after holding Dorian’s gaze for a few seconds. 

“Yes! We're starting at 3.” Josephine said excitedly. Dorian tore his eyes from Bull's to look at her. “We'll just do your model shots for now; you'll do a solo scene tomorrow, to introduce you to our fans.” She explained to him. He nodded, smiling. 

“I look forward to it.” he said. 


	2. The First Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's first photo shoot at Skyhold, with art!

Dorian stood just beyond the white seamless in the large photo studio, wearing nothing but a soft bathrobe and already half hard. His hair was expertly coiffed and his makeup was exactly right: intense kohl eyeliner and the gold highlight he loved. He had specified his favourite brand and shade in the questionnaire he and Josephine had filled out only a few hours ago and was impressed they'd got hold of it so quickly. He'd made sure to shave/wax everywhere he cared to shave/wax for his first day, which was everywhere except his hair and eyebrows, his moustache (styled perfectly too), the triangle beneath his lower lip, and the neatly trimmed trail between his belly button and the root of his cock. His tattoos and arse were moisturised to _ perfection _, and he felt strong and lean.

Solas, a pensive elf who was introduced to him as the Art Director, lead photographer _ and _ graphic designer, was busy overseeing the lighting setup. Someone was filming the process as well, standing to Dorian's left, probably getting artful closeups as he prepared. He vaguely thought about what he'd say in his introduction interview for the website, trying to decide how much Tevinter was too much Tevinter. He'd been rather coy about it at Redcliffe, not wishing to reveal too much, but perhaps he could open up a little more this time...

Josephine was there, as was Cassandra and a woman named Vivienne du Fer, whom he knew directed a lot of scenes. It wasn't exactly private, however: Varric had warned him that the new guy's first photo shoot was something of an initiation, and his audience was ever-increasing. Dorian didn't mind, he knew how gorgeous he was and enjoyed people marvelling at him. 

“If you would disrobe and stand at the mark, we can get started.” Solas said to Dorian, who nodded. He shrugged off the heavy felt robe, handing it to an assistant with a smile, and stood on the barely visible cross in the centre of the seamless. “Perfect…” Solas mumbled, studying the monitor. “A little brighter on the right.” he said to the lighting engineers, and they obeyed. “That's right, good. Now, when you are ready, Dorian.” he said with a nod, stepping back to look at the set fully. Dorian stretched himself out for a moment before getting to one of his many talents: looking amazing in photos. 

Josephine was standing by Solas, watching as he took photo after photo, her eyes and grin wide. Cassandra stood to the side, talking to one of the other scouting people, a dwarf woman with red hair and freckles, a small, pleased smile on her face as she watched. Vivienne asked for a few specific poses but otherwise she let him do his thing. 

He could see past the lights that the crowd was still growing to quite a size, and there was a buzz of semi-hushed voices under the bass of the music playing. He spotted Bull's horns well above the general population, and sent a sexy smirk in his direction, turning to present his truly sensational arse. Vivienne told him to spread his cheeks, and he did, looking over his shoulder with bedroom eyes. He turned his upper body to the side to look at the camera, titling his hips so his erection would be partially visible too, gripping the base. He heard several whistles and cheers from the crowd, very pleased with himself and his apparently innate ability to show cock, arse and face in the same photo perfectly.

They adjusted the set a few times and provided a couple of props and costume changes - swimwear and underwear in his preferred black, as well as red and white ones too. Then two makeup assistants came up to oil his naked body, every inch, and he felt like the bronzed statue of a god. 

The shoot took over four hours, with two short hydration breaks, and he was stiff from flexing and holding still when Vivienne finally called wrap. She thanked Dorian and the team for a magnificent shoot (her words), her regal head held high with a satisfied smile on her perfectly glossed lips. 

The same assistant held Dorian's robe open for him to slip on, the oil covering his skin making it feel much less pleasant than before. He thanked her and stepped off the set as he tied the belt, and was met by thunderous applause. He looked up to find what must have been the entire gay male population of the building, as well as half the women, clapping him victoriously. He smiled bemusedly at them all, hoping his makeup still looked good, and felt a wave of excitement when Bull came up to him with a huge grin. 

“Damn, big guy, that was something…” the qunari said, his voice lower and more gravelly than it was earlier. Dorian smiled up at him; Maker, was it possible he was even _ bigger _than the last time they spoke?

“Thank you, I wasn't expecting so much… support.” he said, nodding to the slowly dispersing crowd. Naturally, it had thinned during the long process, people drifting in and out, but it still seemed far too large. Maybe people had returned for the final few minutes…? Bull laughed, a booming sound Dorian felt in his chest, and it warmed his insides.

“Yeah, sorry about that, we like to watch new people to get a read on them - never seen quite that good a turn-out though. You seemed to enjoy it too.” He chuckled, looking him up and down. “Thanks for that little smirk, by the way, really got me going…” he muttered, a little sarcastic as he adjusted his shorts waistband. Dorian scoffed, shrugging. 

“Who says it was for your benefit?” he asked snidely, shooting another smirk his way before walking past him. He needed to wash the oil off before it completely ruined his skincare regime. He heard a snort of a laugh and sensed Bull following him. 

“You know where the showers are?” the giant asked. 

“I believe so.” Dorian said, stepping into some soft slippers his PA laid out for him, Bull offering his arm as support, which Dorian accepted. Bull greeted the assistant casually, whom he called Seanna, and she smiled at him with a definite flirtiness. Once Dorian was ready, Seanna handed him his bag of toiletries and clothes before excusing herself, and he gave Bull another smile before going off to wash. 

He wasn't surprised when the qunari followed him to the changing room, chatting casually to him about the photo shoot and how he was a natural in front of the camera. “That's because I'm extremely comfortable with my body, for obvious reasons.” He said with a cocky little smirk that made Bull's stomach feel bubbly, eyebrow raising in appreciating. Obvious indeed. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean this stuff off immediately.” Dorian said, looking around for towels. Bull grinned, grabbing one for him from the shelving and handing it to him. Dorian thanked him stiffly, then stepped into a private cubicle, pulling the curtain closed. 

He heard a deep rumbling chuckle that made his mostly waned erection instantly return. He felt himself shiver even under the hot water, resting a hand on the wall to steady himself. 

He heard the heavy footsteps leave, Bull's bass drum of a voice telling him he'd ‘see him later’, and immediately gripped his own cock firmly. It wasn't his usual on-screen wank, which he could stretch out as long as he was required to, just a few strokes and a little fingering had him releasing. He cleaned himself thoroughly, soaping away all the oil he could, making a mental note to exfoliate everywhere when he got home. He washed his hair and makeup off, needing to re-apply anyway, before finally stepping out with his towel in hand, twisting his moustache back up.

He was a little startled to find someone else there, despite it being for whoever wanted to use it. A blond guy, a human he didn't know, was standing there, weirdly away from any facility he may have been there to use, and looked at Dorian with a smirk. Was he waiting for him?

“You were great out there.” He said, by way of greeting, immediately coming towards him. Dorian blinked and smiled thinly at him, going over to the central benches. He tied the towel around his hips once he'd dried his arms and chest, glad the oil didn't seem to be lingering too much. He didn't feel threatened walking around naked with other porn actors, they were all there to do a job and being exposed was just a part of that, but he didn't feel the need to waft himself about needlessly either. 

“Thank you, it's kind of you to say.” He said politely, getting his face toner out of the caddy. 

"How long you worked in porn?" The man asked, leaning against the bench pole right beside him. Dorian glanced at him, thinking him rather… impertinent, then remembered, as he often did, he wasn't in Tevinter anymore. 

"Almost 4 years." He said, applying the cooling liquid to his face. The man watched him for a few beats too long before smirking. 

"I've seen your stuff. You take it real good." He said, leaning closer. Dorian carefully stepped away, using his toiletries bag as an excuse to do so. 

The man was obviously vying for something Dorian wasn't willing to give. This was a professional environment, despite the sexual nature of the work; there were still rules. And anyway, he wasn't interested. He wouldn't have allowed Bull to act this way, no matter how attracted he was to the man, and he certainly wouldn't allow a stranger whose name he didn't even know to speak to him this way. The man followed his escape. "What do you say we-" Dorian looked at him fully, smiling tightly. 

"I'm dreadfully sorry, would you mind leaving me alone?" He said, polite but firm. The guy's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then furrowed. 

"What, are you stuck up or something? Too good for me?" He asked, his tone immediately angry. Dorian stopped himself sighing or rolling his eyes. He'd had this conversation with men a hundred times, and he knew many women experienced the same thing constantly. Why did men so often react to rejection with aggression? 

"I believe this is still a workplace. Chatting me up in the changing room, even here, is rather untoward. Don't you think? " He asked him, looking him right in the eyes so he knew he wasn't afraid. He refused to be. And he ignored the niggling thought that hoped Bull would come back at any moment. He didn't need protecting or rescuing. Not anymore. "Other than that, I'm not interested." He added, making himself clear.

"Thought we could get some practise in." The man said, taking a step closer again despite Dorian’s obvious refusal. He wasn't even listening. Dorian lost his forbearance then, not being a patient person at the best of times. 

"Look, kindly leave me alone. I've told you already, I'm not interested. If we are cast in a scene together then we can be professionals, but right now I'm asking you to stop." He said, staying level but ready to pounce if necessary. Finally, the bastard backed off enough for Dorian to not be able to feel his body heat, and left the changing room with a look of rage on his face. 

Dorian let out a breath, glad it didn't shake, and continued with his skincare routine like nothing had happened. He wished he'd got the man's name, so he could avoid ever being in a scene with him. 

Once he was clean and done up and dressed again, he went back to the cafeteria to see if anyone was there he recognised, not familiar with the usual hang out spots or the daily routines yet. Luckily, he spotted Bull immediately, difficult to miss as he was, and went over to him. He was sitting with a different set of people to those he met at lunch, a far more ragtag group of individuals. 

"Hey, big guy!" Bull said with a grin, gesturing him over. Dorian waved back and took a deep breath, glancing around to check the man from the changing room wasn't in here. He got closer, pulling his best smile on, and Bull frowned. "You ok?" He asked. 

This surprised Dorian. He was usually incredibly good at hiding his true emotions; even his best friend, Felix, couldn't tell what he was feeling if he didn't want him to. How could a man he'd only met _ that day _ tell he was more freaked out by the encounter in the changing room than he'd ever admit, when he had his mask on? 

He nodded, telling out a tired sigh as he sat down. 

"Oh, yes. Just a bit overwhelmed, I suppose - first day and everything." He said, smiling. Bull regarded him for a moment before nodding, leaning over to pat his knee. 

"Well, you nailed it. Everybody's talking about your shoot." He said. Dorian huffed a laugh, wanting the huge warm hand to stay on his leg forever. Wanted to slip onto the qunari's lap and get swallowed by his muscles and warmth and scent. He pulled himself from those thoughts, horny despite everything, and nodded.

"I did enjoy it. It's nice to have directors who actually allow you to do what you want." 

"Ain't that the truth?" Bull said with a chuckle, finally withdrawing his hand and leaving Dorian's thigh cold. He grinned at Dorian for a long moment, then seemed to startle and swore. "Shit, forgot to introduce you." He said, remembering his other friends, who had been watching their interaction with patient smirks cast at each other knowingly. "Guys, this is Dorian Pavus. Dorian, meet the Chargers." Bull presented both sides proudly, gesturing between him and the group. 

The Tevinter he'd met before, Krem, was smirking knowingly at Bull. The smirk dropped, however, when he looked at Dorian, giving only the slightest of nods in greeting. The gathering besides him gave varying levels of politeness. 

Bull introduced everyone individually, just as Josephine had. There were two elves, Skinner and Dalish, who could not have been more different, a dwarf named Rocky with a moustache that put Dorian's to shame and two humans called Grim and Stitches who seemed to be together. Stitches was one of the studio medics, his name early derived from the heavy scarring on his dark face. Skinner, Grim and Rocky were all assorted crew, set builders and engineers, and Dalish and Krem were both actors.

Dorian felt a little out of place with the fairly rough gathering of the mismatched lot but Bull made him feel welcome, including him in the conversation and filling him in on stories and jokes, and he ended up relaxing and having quite a nice time. 

Josephine appeared twenty minutes later, congratulating Dorian on his first shoot and wanting to go over his schedule. He nodded, bade Bull and his Chargers goodbye, and followed her.

Josephine's was something of a surprise. A large room, at least double the size of Cassandra's, and lit only by dim lamps. He'd expected something bright and floral, airy like her flowing skirt, but he supposed this suited her as well. The thermostat was set higher than Dorian's apartment usually was, despite the heat outside, and he chuckled.

"Ah, now _ this _ is a Northerner's climate." He said, appreciatively, and the Antivan woman grinned. 

"Of course! I can't stand being cold." She said, laughing jovially, and he nodded in agreement.

"Neither can I. Oh, people down here are ridiculous! Shorts and T-shirts while I'm wrapped in five layers."

"Exactly! And when it's humid here? _ Maker _, you'd think the void had opened up to swallow them whole." She cried, moving to sit on one of the two plush sofas she had perpendicular to each other, resting her clipboard on her lap as she kicked her sandals off. 

Dorian relaxed back on the other sofa, and they joked about Southerners and weather and talked about what they missed most from the North for a little while, before Josephine forced herself to get back to her actual agenda. She grinned at him, her hands patting the clipboard excitedly. "Ok, so! Your first photo shoot was an absolute hit, as I'm sure you noticed, and both Solas and Vivienne are very pleased with the results. We're hoping to debut your stills and first scene as soon as possible, before this weekend if we can." She spoke excitedly, and he felt a pleasant giddiness in his stomach. 

"Goodness, that's soon." He said with a chuckle. 

"If you think it's too fast, we can postpone your first scene. We'd like a solo first, no other actors, but if you want more time to settle in, that's perfectly fine." She said, genuine in her kindness and patience. He thought for a moment, then smiled. 

"When did you have in mind?" He asked. She looked down her schedule. 

"Well… if we can film a full 30 minute solo tomorrow or Wednesday, we can have it rush edited and get it out by peak time Friday evening." She said. "You've done solos before, I believe?" She asked, and he nodded. 

"Oh yes, my debut at Redcliffe was a series of solos." He said, then took a deep breath and nodded decisively. "Let's do it tomorrow. I'm looking forward to getting started." He said. Josephine beamed as she wrote this down, excitement in her pretty green eyes.

"Excellent idea. I'll set it up with Vivienne and email you the call time. Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't ejaculate until then." She said and he smiled, excited for his new job, and new life, at the studio to begin

> > **Author's Note:**

> This concept has been buzzing in my head for a long time so here it is, more to come. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me some love through kudos and comments letting me know what you think so far.💕
> 
> Follow me!  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/pocketwatchang1  
Instagram: https://instagram.com/pocketwatchangora


End file.
